


Canis Domesticus

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Dom Will, Fanart, Knotting, M/M, Pet Play, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Sub Hannibal, Top Hannibal, mentions of cannibalism, pet Hannibal, woof woof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: “Speak.”“Will, I…”“No Hannibal. You’re a beast, not a human. Speak.”---------Hannibal indulges one of Wills more unusual kinks and enjoys himself more than he expected.





	Canis Domesticus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchnellerTod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchnellerTod/gifts).



> Thank you to [Foxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen) for beta reading this for me!
> 
> Artwork by me! Full, NSFW version linked in the AN at the end of the fic <3

“Speak.”

“Will, I…”

“No Hannibal. You’re a beast, not a human. Speak.”

Hannibal let out a soft, hesitant bark, followed by a low whine that he couldn’t quite hold back as he rutted between Will’s cheeks. It was embarrassing and degrading for a man of his standing to be treated as a mere animal. A pet. But it was a heady feeling to have his control and voice stripped away like this. To indulge in base, animalistic behaviour.

Will arched his back and ground himself against Hannibal’s cock, tugging at the leash around his neck at the same time. Hannibal scrabbled to grip at Will’s sides for leverage, failing due to the thick, paw-shaped leather mitts on his hands. Hard rubber claws attached to the mitts scraped against Will’s sides, red marks blooming in their wake. The pleasurable sting made Will shudder in delight .

Will reached between his legs and gripped the base of Hannibal’s cock. He felt the silicone sheath around it, slick with lube, and the thick knot at the base. A loop around Hannibal’s balls kept it in place and a hole at the tip allowed semen to leak out.

The pointed tip of the sheath caught against Will’s rim and he tugged at the leash, supporting himself with the same hand. Hannibal growled low as the thick leather collar around his neck was pulled taut. He bit at Will’s shoulder, making him choke on a gasp.

“Ha-Hannibal! No, bad dog. Fuck, don’t make me muzzle you. I thought you’d had enough of that at the pound,” Will scolded, giving Hannibal’s cock a hard squeeze in reprimand and making him jerk in discomfort, a growl on his lips. 

Hannibal glanced to the bedside table where a custom-made mask lay, much like the one Will had worn while incarcerated. The main difference between them was that this one had two wolf-like faux ears attached to the head strap.

He buried his face against Will’s neck instead of pushing his luck by biting again, resisting the urge to make a comment back. Will answered his quiet bark with a groan.

The sounds Hannibal was allowed to make had been laid out for him beforehand. While the concept of barking like a dog felt degrading, it also sent heated arousal shooting through his abdomen. 

“You’re only to bite on command, you dumb beast,” Will said, before guiding Hannibal’s sheathed cock against his already prepped hole. The head pushed in with little resistance, and Will let his hand drop from Hannibal’s cock to twist in the sheets.

“Breed me, boy. Put your cock in me and breed me like a bitch in heat,” Will huffed, rocking his hips back in encouragement. Hannibal made purposely aborted thrusts, rutting the head into Will in uneven jerks. When he finally gave a sharp roll of his hips he sunk in up to the the knot, but no further. He bucked into Will a few times before he let his cock slip out with a slick sound and a whine.

Will’s head fell forward with a frustrated groan as Hannibal slid out. Hannibal pawed at his side, the rubber claws running over his ribs in an almost soothing manner.

He was about to protest the lack of cock filling him, when Hannibal started to move down his back. He licked in broad strokes over the sweaty skin before the leash, which had partially slipped from will’s grip, pulled him up short of his destination. He stopped at Will’s lower back and panted, hot breath puffing across heated, damp skin.

Will quickly worked out what was going to happen next and buried his face against the pillow, cheeks flushed with arousal. He loosened his grip on the leash even more, giving Hannibal the slack he needed with continue.

The first lick over his hole had Will moaning in delight, arching into the sensation. Hannibal lapped at him with the flat of his tongue between heavy breaths. The combination of wet noises and Hannibal’s tongue had Will leaking, a drop of precum soaking into the towel below his hips. A thin thread of clear fluid still hung from his slit.

“Ohhh, oh fuck yeah. Good Hanni,” Will said, voice faint from pleasure as Hannibal lapped at him. He shuddered when Hannibal let out a whine, and rolled his hips back against Hannibal’s mouth, earning the brief penetration of his tongue. Hannibal pulled back with a growl and nipped at one of Will’s cheeks before mounting him again.

If he hadn’t been so desperate to be fucked and hazy from lust, Will would have stopped at the bite and made Hannibal wear the muzzle. Instead he moaned and rocked back again, enjoying the feeling of Hannibal settling heavy over him.

Then Hannibal was filling him, slamming his cock in without warning. The swell of the knot stretched him further but didn’t slip in, only leaving him with the sudden sting at almost being over-filled.

“Shit! Fuck yes, like that. Nghh. you feel so good,” Will babbled, groping for the leash and wrapping it around his palm when he found it. He tugged hard and turned his head, forcing Hannibal to press firm against his back as he placed an open-mouthed kiss against his cheek.

Hannibal planted a hand on the bed as the other wound around Will’s middle. The claws caught the thick scar tissue across Will’s belly and Will cried out at the sensation. His cock spilled another thick bead of precum onto the towel. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, balls drawing tight.

“Ah, Ha-hannn, getting close. shit Hannibal, good boy, you fuck me so g-good.”

Hannibal growled at him, face pressed to Will’s shoulder as his thrusts became erratic. The sound of his heavy pants and growls shot straight to Will’s cock. Cut off gasps and moans forced out of him with every harsh thrust.

“Knot me. Fuck, I need it. Be a good boy and give me your knot, pup,” Will choked out, voice muffled by the pillow he’d buried his face in. Hannibal obeyed and slammed his hips forward, forcing the knot past Will’s rim and jerking Will’s body up the bed.

Will cried out as he was stretched impossibly wider, split in half and speared on Hannibal’s knot. He gave a strained moan of pleasure each time the knot pulled out and was rammed back in. The bulk of it pressed deliciously against his prostate, and it only took a handful of thrusts before he came hard.

Will’s trembling legs and arms gave out on Hannibal’s next thrust and he collapsed. He whimpered as Hannibal continued to pound into his over-sensitive body, until Hannibal slammed his hips forward a final time, rocking slowly as he came with a growl.

Hannibal held himself over Will, his mouth pressed against the back of Will’s neck, panting and choking back whines. He rolled his hips and the press of the knot continued to fill Will with almost painful shocks of pleasure. It was too much.

“Oh god Hanni. Fuck it’s too much… I can’t. I’m - I think I’m gonna cum again.” Will said faintly, writhing against the sheets. Hannibal choked out a bark before biting down on the back of Will’s neck, hard. The shock of it had Will convulsing below him, sobbing as he was thrown into a second, dry orgasm.

Hannibal stilled as Will came. He released Will’s neck and peppered tender kisses over the abused flesh, enjoying the thought of nipping at the bruise that was sure to form there later. When Will stilled and started making soft, wounded sounds, Hannibal pulled out, rolling to the side. He huddled close and wrapped an arm around Will’s waist.

They lay like that a while before Will reached out to remove the paw gloves from Hannibal’s hands. He watched as Hannibal flexed his fingers before removing the sheath from his spent cock. Hannibal placed the paws and sheath on the bedside table and grabbed the wet wipes they kept there, coaxing a boneless Will to roll over. He pulled the come-stained towel from under Will and dropped it beside the bed, cleaning them both up with the wipes.

“Such a good boy,” Will hummed as he snuggled close again after. He tucked his head beneath Hannibal’s chin and pressed a light kiss to his neck. “You can talk normally again now.”

Hannibal hummed in acknowledgement but didn't speak, eyes closed as he held Will against him. He buried his face in Will’s wayward curls and inhaled his soothing scent, letting out a soft contented noise. Will’s fingers drew circles against his chest for a moment before he thread his fingers through the hair there. He scratched gently, like petting behind a dog’s ear.

“Was that… did you enjoy it?” he asked after a quiet moment.

“I did. It was rather more freeing than I’d anticipated. Perhaps next time you could have me in the mask, hmm? I think you’d like that.”

“Fuck yeah, that’d be good. I’m glad it wasn’t… too weird for you.”

“Will, dearest, we kill and eat people on a regular basis. I’m not sure we have a socially acceptable view of what is and is not ‘weird’.”

“Yeah... that's fair,” Will chuckled, interrupting himself with a wide yawn.

“Go to sleep. We’ll clean up properly after a nice nap, hmm?” Hannibal pressed a kiss to the crown of Will’s head. Not even a minute later Will was out, and Hannibal followed him with a soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all know [knotted cock sheaths](https://bad-dragon.com/products/davidsheath) are a fun thing that exist? I did and it helped inspire this fic.
> 
> Also the [full NSFW version of the art!](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/172286900530) Please reblog it if you like it ;P
> 
> Comments are very very welcome and encourage me to try and write more!
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
